Time to Loosen Up
by CookieMonster2244
Summary: Percy Weasley is seen by everyone as a stuck up prat who only cares about his image. He wants to be perfect, studious, and well-mannered. What happens when he runs into a carefree girl, who tells him to loosen up? You know what they say, opposites attract. Percy/OC - Rated T Because Im Paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All!**

**Thanks for reading! I do not own Harry Potter, that title goes to JKR. I only own Rose. If you have any suggestions, please leave them in the review box, or PM me. **

Chapter 1

Percy Weasley was in his 5th year at Hogwarts. He was proud to be picked as one of the prefects for Gryffindor, and he was cleaning his badge before placing it on his robes.

He watched as his twin brothers ran past the prefect compartment on the train, laughing loudly about something. He sighed and rolled his eyes. The other prefects filed in, and the Head Girl and Head Boy spoke about how each prefect should do their jobs.

The Head Girl said something that interested Percy. "We have an exchange student this year. She is from America, so we need to show her the ropes. She was allowed a private sorting, and was placed in Ravenclaw. She is in her third year. Her name is Rose Briar."

The Head Boy continued. "She is muggleborn, and has gone to Salem for her first two years. Dumbledore has assigned one of you to assist her in the beginning. I have the name right here. Ah, yes, Percy Weasley."

Percy sat up, hiding his confusion. _'I'm in Gryffindor, why don't Ravenclaw prefects take care of her?' _He thought. "Why was I picked?"

The Head Boy answered, "Dumbledore said that you were most capable"

Percy glowed with pride at that statement. "When do I help her?"

"Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, you have a pass in case you are late to class. Show her around, explain the rules, etc.."

He nodded, and the meeting was dismissed. Penelope Clearwater, a Ravenclaw prefect, came up to him. "So, I guess you and I should meet up day after tomorrow to talk about how the newb is doing. She IS in my house after all."

Percy gave a smile. "Sounds logical. Shall we meet in the library after school?"

The other prefect smiled. "That will do." She walked out of the compartment and towards some friends, as Percy stayed, talking with a few other 5th year prefects.

On the other side of the train, sat a unseemingly nervous American. Rose Briar's dark brown eyes studied the passing students curiosly.

A young boy entered her compartment. He had waxy bleach-blonde hair, and a grim smile. "You must be the exchange student my father was talking about."

Rose smiled. "Yes, I believe so. Though, I must say, I did not expect to be a popular topic of conversation." Her voice was soft spoken and light.

The boy just shrugged. "Hogwarts does not often accept exchange students. I am Draco Malfoy, and you are?" He extended his hand, and the girl shook it politely.

"My name is Rose Briar. You are in your first year I assume."

Draco nodded. "Yes, and I hope to be put in Slytherin. Where are you placed?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Well, at least you aren't in Gryffindor. Honestly, it's the house of idiots."

Rose pursed her lips at that. "Draco, your father isn't right about everything, you know. It is impossible for one to know all, our brain's cannot process that much information."

He looked taken aback. "My father knows more than you!"

Rose just continued her gentle smile. "But is all that knowledge true? Knowledge is based on facts, not opinions."

Draco just glared. "How dare you say that about my father!"

"I assure you, I wasn't dared. Merely stating what must be."

The boy stood up, angrily. "You will regret ever saying that about my father! He will punish your parents!"

She shook her head. "That will not work. My parents passed away when I was ten."

He just glared at her and left. Rose sighed and unlocked her owl cage. A dark olive green owl jumped down to her arm, making noises. "Ostra, please settle down. We should be arriving soon." The owl hooted more. "Yes, I know that boy was out of sorts."

Her compartment door was opened once again, but two redheads entered. "You're Rose Briar, right?"

She nodded and the other boy spoke up. "Im Fred Weasley, and this is George. We heard your conversation with the Malfoy kid."

George continued. "It was brilliant!"

Rose smiled, and the owl hooted loudly. "I am sorry about Ostra, he is anxious."

"What kind of name is that?" Fred asked.

"It's Polish for 'fierce', since he is quite tempermental."

"Oh, your Polish?" George inquired.

"No, I'm American, but my mother was Polish."

"Say something in that language!" Fred exclaimed.

"Nie wiem, dlaczego jesteś tak zafascynowany tym językiem, ale każda jego własne, chyba." (I do not know why you are fascinated by this language, but to each his own, I guess.)

Fred and George stared in awe at the language. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Rosebud! We got to get out robes on. See you around!"

With that, they left. Rose gave Ostra a hug, put him back in his cage, and went to get her robes on.

**SSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Percy sat at the Gryffindor table during the great feast that night. All the first years were sorted, including Harry Potter, who made Gryffindor. Dumbledore spoke up. "I would also like to introduce the new exchange student from America. Those Ravenclaws that might be confused by a new face, this is Miss Rose Briar. Stand up, please."

Percy looked over to see a girl with long, golden blonde hair stand up. Her hair was pulled into a side fish-tail braid, with a crown of white daisies in her hair. She seemed unfazed by the attention, and just gave a little wave, before sitting down.

Dumbledore continued to tell the rules, and Percy listened intently. As prefect, he decided that he should be the best example.

Rose listened to the rules, and hoped to remember them all. Once the feast began, she was addressed by a Ravenclaw beside her. "Hey! My name is Padma Patil!"

Rose smiled at her. "Hello! I'm Rose."

"I am so excited to be in Ravenclaw! How is it in America? What's it like?"

"America is quite different than here. What would you like to know?"

The two got into a long conversation about America and school. "Is the forest forbidden?" Rose asked sadly.

"Only a big part of it, there are some spots where students can go."

"Oh good! I love forests. More for the animals than the shrubery though."

Padma smiled. "That's neat! I think the feast is over."

Dumbledore stood up, and the food disappeared. Penelope called out for the first years and new students to follow her to the dorm. The students hiked a long trip up to Ravenclaw tower.

Penelope spoke up. "To get in, you must solve a riddle. Let's try one." She knocked on the door and it spoke.

"I have no point, what am I?"

Penelope looked at the students expectantly. Rose lifted her hand. "Yes Rose?"

"It is a circle."

The door answered, "Correct." The door to the common room opened up.

"Good job, Rose! Alright, girls dorms are up the stairs to the right, boys to the left, find your year on it."

Rose ended up in a room with Cho Chang, Padma Patil, and a girl named Kirsten Fortescue. Rose unpacked and flopped onto her bed, where a timetable lay. She read over her classes.

Class List:  
Transfiguration Care of Magical Creatures  
Potions Ancient Runes  
Charms Astronomy  
DADA Herbology

Rose highlighted COMC as her favorite. She loved animals, and was excited for that class. She changed into pajamas, then flopped into bed. Tomorrow was her first day at a wizard school. The thought of it was incredible to her. With that, she fell asleep.


	2. Classes and Bullies

Percy was waiting outside the Ravenclaw common room. _'Merlin, what is taking her so long?'_ He thought to himself.

The door opened immediately, as if on cue. Out walked Rose, a small smile on her face. "Hello, you must be the prefect assigned to me. I'm Rose." She extended a hand.

"Hello Miss Briar. I am Percy Weasley." He shook her hand. "What class is first?"

"I have Transfiguration first. Are you going to take me there?"

"Yes. Follow me and keep up." Percy led her down the many stairs. She looked at him curiosly.

"Why are you so serious?" she asked. He looked at her with confusion as they kept walking.

"What?"

"You are very reserved and your posture is perfect. Also, you talk very directly, and use the highest manners. Your face is blank most of the time as well."

Percy blinked a few times and stopped walking. He faced Rose. "First of all, you are paying extreme attention to little details, to the point where I SHOULD be quite uncomfortable. Seeing how you do not know any better, I shall excuse your behavior. Secondly, I am serious because I need to be. I have much expected of me, and have no time for foolishness."

Rose shook her head. "Well, you can be serious when appropriate, but you need to learn to be friendly when it is expected. You need to loosen up a bit. Your air is very uptight and most people will not appreciate it. Though, _seeing how you do not know any better, I shall excuse your behavior_." She spoke all this with a blank face, giving a slight smile at the end. Her voice remained light the whole time, not once sounding stern nor mocking.

Percy stood there, mouth agape. He took a defensive stand point. "Well, I have never met anyone with the least bit of concern for another's feelings. 10 points from Ravenclaw. If I hear such talk again, I will not hesitate to deliver a detention."

Rose's smile remained. "Percy, please do not look at it that way. It is not an insult, it is merely constructive criticism. If Professor Sprout returned your essay, saying that the 3rd paragraph needs more details, would you take offense, or work on that third paragraph, so that you can achieve the grade?"

"I don't see what this has to do with our conversation." He said.

"The grade is friendship, the essay is you, and the third paragraph is your personality. The problem with your third paragraph, is that it lacks any true feeling. It isn't YOURS, Percy. You are using everyone else's expectation and pressure to mold you into someone that you are not. Be who YOU are, not who others want you to be." Rose told him, giving his arm a pat. "I've accepted myself, and I am perfectly happy. People's talk about me doesn't hurt anymore."

With that, she walked on, leaving Percy confused. His anger was due to his pride being hurt, but one thing left him uneasy. _'Talk doesn't hurt her **anymore**? Do people tease her?'_

****Percy remembered his job, and ran up to her, leading her to the Transfigurations class. Before she went in, he asked, "What class is next?"

"Potions."

"Alright, I will meet you out here, then show you to the classroom."

Rose nodded, and she went to sit inside. Percy left to find his first class.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

After Transfigurations, Rose waited outside the classroom for Percy. A small chameleon was sitting in front of her. She sat down and looked it in the eye. "Hello there! How are you?" she said to it.

It looked back up at her, blinking a few times. Rose answered. "I'm doing well, what's your name?"

To the passerby, it looked as if she was crazy, but in her mind, she could hear the responses. '_My name is Pascal. Yours?'_ the chameleon responded.

"My name is Rose. Do you live in the castle?"

_'Sort of. I just sleep wherever I can.'_

"Oh! Well, you are certainly welcome to come with me, if you want. Though, I have classes for a few more hours."

_'I don't mind the classes. I've always wanted to learn! I can help you!'_ With that, Pascal jumped on her shoulder, and changed its color to blue for Ravenclaw.

"Alright then, Pascal, we just have to wait for Percy!" Once Rose said those words, Percy came around the corner.

"Hello Rose. Follow me to the dungeons, that is where Professor Snape's classroom is."

Rose followed, listening to Pascal talk as they went along. _'This castle is amazing! I can't wait to see what the dungeons look like! I move rather slow, so I've only seen parts of the first floor. I've seen a map once, so I know the castle pretty well. I have a great memory. What do you do in Potions?'_

Rose answered, "Potions is…well…Potions. Just making them, I guess. Learning of their uses, how its done, etc. Though, you might want to blend, I don't think Professors want extra students in the class."

Percy looked at the girl with confusion. _'Who is she talking to?'_ he thought. "Um, Rose, are you talking to me?"

She smiled at him. "No, I was talking to Pascal." She pointed to the chameleon. "He asked what we do in Potions class. He has never been to one."

Percy looked away from her. "Chameleons don't talk, Rose."

Rose shook her head. "Maybe not to you, but to me, they do. Honestly, people say that all sorts of creatures don't talk, but if you listen close enough, they speak to you."

_'I don't really like this guy.'_ Pascal said.

"Oh, he's not that bad. He's quite nice, and seems pretty smart." Rose answered.

"Who, the lizard?" Percy asked, getting more and more confused.

"No, you! And he is a chameleon. Pascal said he doesn't like you, but it may just be an unlucky first impression. I'm sure he'll warm up to you." She walked along to the stairs leading down into the dungeons, and Percy showed her the classroom. She waved goodbye, and entered.

Percy walked back towards the direction of his next class. _'Why is she talking to lizards? I thought Ravenclaws were smart.'_ He thought.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

The rest of the day flew by. Percy walked Rose to her last class, Care of Magical Creatures. Rose still talked to Pascal, and Percy just ignored it. Rose looked up at Percy. "Can you help me with Ancient Runes?"

Percy responded. "Why would my help be needed?"

"Because it is a little difficult for me, and I have trouble focusing in that class. You take it, so I thought that you might have some tips for me."

Percy looked at her warily. "I guess I should help you, Runes is a bit tricky."

Rose smiled. "Thank you! Do you mind if I invite Penelope to join us? She said she is pretty good at Runes."

With that, Percy smiled. "I do not mind. Meet in the library at 5, then we shall go to dinner together."

The girl nodded, and spotted the pathway outside. Waving goodbye, she ran out, following it. Percy nodded and walked to his last class. Penelope ran in to him on the way. "Hello Percy." She greeted.

"Penelope. How are you today?" He said.

"Doing well. How is Rose?"

"She is well. Interesting character, though. She talks to animals as if they respond to her."

Penelope looked at him oddly. "Well, maybe she can communicate with them. There are animal whisperers."

Percy nodded. "That would make sense, but she is muggleborn. Don't whisperers need to have wizarding blood in them?"

The Ravenclaw nodded. "Well, yes. I don't know. Maybe she is just lonely?"

He shrugged, and they walked to class together.

Meanwhile, in COMC class, Rose stood next to the Weasley twins, Fred and George. The COMC teacher brought out a harpy, which was a very large bird-like creature. "Ok, class, to deal with harpies, you need to be gentle and non-threatening. I have a spell prepared to stun the creature if needed. One by one, each of you come up, and try to let it land on your arm. Any volunteers?"

Rose shot her hand up, but no one else did. She shrugged and stepped forward, walking slowly. "Hello, little harpy." She said, extending her arm slowly.

The class heard the creature squak at her, but she heard it say,_ 'I don't trust you.'_

Rose looked at it with a gentle smile. "You can trust me, just hop on my arm, then back on the Professor's."

The creature looked at her warily._ 'I don't know, not many people understand me, and when they do, it's not normal.'_

"Well, I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable. I don't blame you, but I won't hurt you. I like all sorts of creatures, especially ones with such beautiful feathers like yours." She said.

With reluctance, it responded, _'Well, my feathers are rather nice. I guess I can sit on your arm for a second.'_ The harpy jumped on her arm, lingered for a few seconds, then jumped back to the professor.

"Thanks,…"

_'My name is Talon' _it said.

"Oh, well then, thanks Talon!" Rose gave it a wave and then stood back with the other students. She could hear them whispering.

"Was she talking to the bird?"

"She's mental…"

She shrugged off the insults. Next to her, Fred and George stared in awe. Fred walked forward, and Talon stood apprehensive. Rose called out, "Talon, he's ok. You can trust him."

With that, the bird-hybrid jumped on his arm, then back to the professor. Fred gave Rose a grateful smile, and came back over as George went.

Marcus Flint, a Slytherin, came up to it, roughly. "Get on my arm, stupid bird."

Talon ruffled his feathers, angrily. Rose saw Talon's talons come out. She spoke gently to it. "Talon, please don't hurt him. If you don't want to go to him, then just stay there."

Marcus gave Rose a glare. Talon stayed where he was, shaking his head. Rose looked at the teacher and said, "He won't move, he doesn't trust Flint."

The teacher eyed her, and nodded. "Well, that's enough of him for class today. We are going to talk about the harpies more indepth. Harpies come from…"

Rose listened and took notes, looking towards Talon often. As soon as class was over, the teacher called her aside.

"Miss Briar, you talked to the harpy as if it responded."

"Yes sir, it did respond to me. I could hear it, just like how I can hear Pascal." She said, keeping her light, calm tone.

"Who is Pascal?"

"My chameleon. He has been sitting in classes with me. Most of the time, he is invisible, but he didn't want to come to this class. He was afraid of predators."

The teacher smiled at her. "My dear, you are an animal whisperer. There are few people who actually have this ability. Now, you must not tell anyone, even if they start saying things about you. Do you understand?"

Rose nodded. She headed back to the castle. Walking on the pathway, she heard footsteps, and someone grabbing her arm. She was spun around, and saw Marcus Flint, with anger in his eyes.

Rose looked around. She was waiting for Percy, then realized that he said he would meet her in the courtyard. She saw a bird nearby and whistled to it. "Find Percy!" she yelled at it.

Flint laughed. "Your little animal friends can't help you. You need to learn not to mess with important people that are superior to you."

He shoved her to the ground, and she hit her head, dazed. Marcus pulled out his wand and cast the stinging hex on her. She gasped in pain, but made no other noise.

He looked at her with disgust. "My parents taught me a new one, let's try it, shall we? Crucio!" Rose felt an overwhelming pain, and didn't realise she was crying. She let out a scream, and the spell stopped, the pain still there.

He cast a final spell, cutting her chest, and ran off. She lay on the path, convulsing and bleeding.

In the courtyard, Percy sat, waiting on Rose. He had his Charms book in his lap, when a bird landed on the middle. He tried to shoo it away, but it grabbed his sleeve and tugged.

Percy ignored it, and Penelope came up, laughing. "Bird seems to like you."

He scoffed. "I don't know what is wrong with it. I'm waiting on Rose, but she hasn't come yet. This bloody bird is such a nusiance."

The bird widened its eyes and flew off. Percy smiled. "Guess he heard me."

Penelope laughed. "So, what class is Rose in?"

"COMC"

"Ah, yes, that class is a fun one."

Percy shrugged. "Wasn't as interesting to me. Not my area of interest." He saw the twins walking outside the Great Hall. "Hey, Fred, George, shouldn't you be at class?"

They shook their heads. "Class ended a while ago, why?"

"Where's Rose?"

"Don't know." Fred replied.

Just then, the bird came back, blood on its body. Percy blinked a few times, confused. The bird tugged on its sleeve again.

Penelope widened her eyes. "Percy, it wants us to follow it."

Fred and George were looking at the bird curiously. All of a sudden, an ear splitting scream was heard. They grabbed Percy's arms, and dragged him, following the bird. They walked down the outdoor path, and Penelope gasped.

The bird landed next to a blonde girl, who was lying in a pool of blood. "ROSE!" Fred and George yelled together. The twins, Penelope, and Percy ran up to her. They saw a slash wound on her chest.

Percy was steady, but inside, very shaky. "We need to get her to Madame Pomfrey." He said. He picked her up, carrying her unconscious form in his arms, rushing back up, being followed by the others.

Penelope spoke up. "That bird led us to her, how did it know we could help?"

Percy responded, "I don't know." He looked down at the girl, her face calm. They soon arrived at the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey gasped at the sight of her.

"Put her in a bed, quickly." She told them. She rushed around, grabbing potions. Pushing the four who brought her aside, she started cleaning up the blood. "You four, out of here, I'll call you when she wakens."

They reluctantly left.


	3. Waking and Relationships

Percy sat in the common room with Fred and George. Fred was saying, "Who do we know that has a grudge against Rose."

George shook his head. "No one! She hasn't done much to anyone."

Percy scoffed. "Would you two relax? She will be fine, I'm sure."

Fred continued. "Percy, we need to get revenge! Rose got us extra credit in COMC, we must repay her by messing with her assailant."

Percy shook his head. "I'm having no part in that, and if I SEE you doing anything, I will take away points." With that, he walked to his room.

Fred and George looked at each other. George grinned. "He said if he SEES us…Freddie, my boy, I think our brother is supporting us."

The two high-fived as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked in. Ron looked pale. "What did you two high-five about?"

They just grinned. "Nothing" they said together.

Hermione Granger, who was nearby, said, "Rose is in the hospital wing, and they are trying to get revenge on her attacker."

Harry looked confused. "Attacker?"

Ron just gaped. "Muggleborn attacks already?" With that, Hermione sat up, worried.

"Was it because she was muggleborn?" she asked, nervously.

"Nope! Normally if that happens, Slytherins attack in groups." Fred said.

"This attack was personal." George finished.

She gave a sigh of relief, and continued her homework. Ron widened his eyes. "Wait, is this Rose Briar you're talking about?"

The twins nodded warily. He continued. "I saw some Slytherins talking about how she yelled at birds for help. They said that Marcus told them what happened."

Fred yelled up the stairs. "OI, PERCY, GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!"

Percy came into sight, talking in a stern voice. "Watch your language Fred, what is it?"

George said, "That bird that was tugging on your arm, Ron said he heard the Slytherins say that she called to the bird to get help."

Percy's eyes widened, and he looked at Ron. "Do you know what she said to the bird?"

Ron nodded. "They said that Marcus said that she said to find Percy."

Percy went pale. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He should've paid attention to the little bird. He focused. "Did you hear who did it?"

Ron shrugged. "I heard everyone say Marcus told them the story, but there are 2 Marcus' in Slytherin, and 5 in the whole school."

Percy nodded. He was going to have to wait until she woke up to find out. Just then, a chameleon crawled up his shoulder, looking at him curiosly. Percy recognised it as the animal that Rose talked to often.

"Are you looking for Rose?" Pascal nodded. Percy sighed. "I'll take you to her, I guess."

Percy walked out of the common room and walked towards the hospital wing. Arriving there, he saw Rose shaking in her bed. Her brow was sweaty and her breath, fast and shallow.

"Madame Pomfrey, is she-,"

"She's ok. It's nightmares, induced by the healing potion. She should snap out of it soon." The healer responded. Pascal jumped off Percy's shoulder and onto Rose, nudging the girl.

The prefect looked at the girl in worry, as she spoke in her sleep. "Matko, proszę nie zostawiać. Proszę …" (google translate this from Polish to English if you want.)

The healer came back over, and muttered an incantation. The girl stopped moving, and relaxed. Madame Pomfrey then turned to Percy. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

Percy reluctantly got up, and left. He met Penelope outside the room. The two walked to dinner in silence.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Rose woke up, to see Pascal staring at her. "P..Pascal? Wh..what happened?"

_"I don't know! You were found bloody and beaten up, and I found you here!" _the chameleon said.

Rose looked around. She recognized the hospital wing. "Wonderful…" she said, sighing and laying back.

Madame Pomfrey came in, "Oh dear, you are awake! Do you feel any pain?"

"I am just slightly sore."

"That is to be expected. Any recollection of what happened?"

"No ma'am."

"I was afraid of that. You are free to leave, but take it easy, ok?"

Rose nodded. She got up, smiling, Pascal on her shoulder. She skipped out the door, grinning as she heard the days events from her friend.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Percy sat on the bench in the courtyard. He was reading over Ancient Runes with Penelope. The Ravenclaw prefect looked at him, smiling. "So, you mean to tell me that a unicorn represents "1" because of its singular horn?"

He smiled back. "Precisely."

"I wonder who wrote all this up to begin with. Some of these are quite irrelevant." She said, flipping through her notes.

"I know. Ancient Runes should be re-written, but then I guess we'd have to re-learn 2 years worth of material." Percy said, smile faltering at that thought.

Penelope looked at him, and him back at her. The silence was begging, and they slowly both leaned in. Their lips met, but a few seconds later, they heard someone coming. Both broke apart fast at the sound, red faced.

Percy heard a voice singing quietly. "Hey Jude…don't make it bad…take a sad song, and make it better…" His eyes widened at the voice.

He saw Rose turn the corner and wave at them, as she skipped through the courtyard. "Hi Percy! Hi Penny!"

Penelope jumped up. "ROSE! You're ok!?"

The third year nodded, keeping that eerily calm smile on her face. "The healer said that I was free to go, but I'll still feel a bit sore."

Percy stood up. "What happened?"

"No idea. Apparently it is common for attackers to 'Obliviate' their victim."

Percy and Penelope shared a confused face, but Rose acted as if she didn't notice. "Well," she said, breaking the silence. "I'd hate to interrupt you two. You were doing so well a moment ago, I figured you'd much rather get back to each other's company."

At that, the prefects blushed, and Rose skipped on by. Percy looked at Penelope. "So, she calls you Penny?"

The Ravenclaw nodded, still red. "Yea, I guess she likes nicknames."

"Quite the obserbvant one, isn't she?" he chuckled.

"Yeah…so, about the…um…"

"Yeah…do you…want to be.."

"Yes." She answered, knowing what he was asking.

Percy just smiled and nodded, leaning back in for another kiss.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP**

Rose skipped through the courtyard, leaving Percy and Penelope to themselves. She crossed the area to another hallway, running into Fred and George.

"ROSEBUD!" they both cried at the same time. Rose laughed and hugged them each.

"Hello Thing 1 and Thing 2!" they just looked at her, confused. She shrugged. "Muggle term"

They just laughed and walked beside her. "Where are you heading to?" Fred asked.

"Just around. Been out for a while, thought I might need the exercise."

George grinned. "Well then, can you help us with something?"

Rose nodded, her signature calming smile plastered on her face. "What do you need?"

The twins gave each other a look, and said together, "We want to get revenge!"

Rose looked confused. "On….?"

"Your assailant of course!"

"Think you could point him out?"

The girl shook her head. "Sorry, boys, memory erased."

The two groaned. "That made it a lot harder." Fred said.

George grabbed Rose and dragged her through the halls. "Come on, maybe if he sees her, he'll make a joke about it or something."

"Gred, you are a genius!"

"Why thank you, Forge!"

Rose shook her head and laughed. As they walked the halls of Hogwarts, students asked how she was doing. Padma Patil, the first year, ran up to her, hugging and going on about how worried she was.

Cho Chang gave her a smile and a wave. Hermione Granger gave her a hug, Harry and Ron just nodded.

Fred and George just grinned down at her as she willingly accepted people's comments. "You seem surprised, Rosebud!" George said.

"I am." She said.

"Because…"

"Usually people don't care about me this much." The twins gave her an odd look.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

She shrugged. "Most people think I'm odd, so they tend to avoid me."

"You aren't odd!"

"You're awesome!"

"Thanks guys." She told them, sighing in content.

There were Slytherins nearby, chuckling as she walked by. Fred and George eyed each other and nodded. Marcus Flint smirked.

"Hey mudblood! What are you doing out? No concussion?" he shouted, causing laughter to course through the green clad students.

The twins bristled in fury. "Oi!" Fred called out. "Don't call her that!"

"Yeah! She's much better and smarter than YOU!" George chimed in.

"Yeah? She better watch her back. Not so tough, too bad you don't have a mum and dad to protect you."

Rose turned calmly to the boy, wand raised. "Amortentio Spideras" she said. The boy fell back, dazed. Spiders crawled up his clothes, and he shrieked, trying to knock them off.

Fred and George laughed, not noticing the tears on Rose's face. She turned and walked away, intent on not getting more involved.


	4. New Friends and Questioning Feelings

**I only own Rose! :3**

Penelope walked the halls up towards the Ravenclaw Tower. She smiled at earlier events, giggling to herself about what went on. She could hear some sniffling in an empty classroom nearby, and she walked in to check it out.

She saw Rose sitting next to the window, looking at the school grounds through it. There was a lizard on the girls shoulder, nudging her head. Penny could make out slight tear stains on the third year's cheeks.

"Rose, are you ok?" she asked. The blonde nodded her head, silently.

"I'm fine now, thank you for asking,"

"What happened?"

"Just reliving memories."

Penelope cocked her head curiously at that statement. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe."

Penny sat next to the girl, rubbing her back. "Well, don't hold back. I'll just sit here and listen."

Rose began. "When I was 8, my parents, who are muggles, took me out walking to a large garden. We saw all the flowers, and my parents showed me what I was named after, roses and lilacs." She noticed the confused face on Penny.

"My full name is Rose Lilac Briar, if you were wondering. Anyways, there were a group of men in the side of the garden, and they came up to my parents. They asked if he wanted to buy something, and he said no. One of them pulled out a gun, and another grabbed me and mom."

Penny held back a gasp and kept listening. "The man gave my dad a warning, and my dad refused. They shot him, then and there. My mom was asked the same question. I can't remember what they wanted to sell to my parents, but it must have been bad. Anyways, they hit my mom, and shot her as well. The man turned to me and said, 'No mom or dad to protect you now,' and that's when my magic showed up. Somehow, the gun turned into a crow, and started attacking the men. They ran, and I had to go into a muggle orphanage."

Penelope looked at the girl with compassion. She said, "Thanks for sharing, but why did it all come back to you?"

"Someone just repeated what the gunman said, that's all."

"Who?!" Penny was infuriated that someone would bring it up.

"Just some stupid Slytherins. I hexed them though. I probably should get some points taken off because of that."

Penny sighed. "Normally, I would, but I have no proof of the incident." She said with a wink.

The girl smiled and got up. "Thanks for listening, now if you excuse me, I am going to help Professor Grubbly-Plank with getting some grindylows out of the Black Lake." She skipped out the door, leaving a slightly confused Penelope behind.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP**

A month went by, and Halloween had arrived. Rose was able to get a bunch of muggle candy, so she could celebrate it similar to how she used to. She put all the sweets in a pumpkin bag and went around handing out candy after classes.

Fred and George asked to join her, and she nodded. The three passed out the treats, two of them throwing more than passing.

"Why do Muggles give out candy on Halloween?" Fred asked.

"Not really sure, it's been a tradition to dress up in costumes, and collect candy from people's houses." Rose replied.

"Well, I like the idea of it!" George added.

Just then, Hermione Granger passed them in a rush. Rose noticed tears in the first year's eyes, so she gave the rest of the candy to the twins. "Excuse me, boys, I forgot to do something. Pass the rest out, will you?"

They nodded and she walked off. "See you around, Rosebud!" they yelled.

She followed Hermione to the girls bathroom. Walking in, she heard faint sobs. She spoke quietly, so as not to spook the girl. "Hermione, are you ok?"

She heard a shaky voice answer. "I'm fine…just leave me alone."

"I don't think I should. You don't sound well. Would you like to talk about it? Talking always helps."

Hermione was hesitant, but said, "Ok. In Charms, I was able to levitate my feather, but Ron couldn't. I noticed him saying it wrong, so I…I told him the right way. He got upset afterwards…" she paused, letting out another quiet sob.

"What did he say?" Rose asked, not pressuring her.

"That…that I was a nightmare…and that it was no wonder I haven't got any friends." The tears came out faster after saying it.

Rose paused to think, then spoke up. "Well, Hermione, I must say I am surprised. Why wouldn't someone want to be your friend? You are very smart, quite pretty, and really compassionate."

"Then…why didn't anyone stand up for me?"

"Because they were being immature fools. Hermione, would you consider me your friend?"

The girl paused, and answered. "Well, I would like to."

Rose smiled. "Well then, Hermione, I am officially your friend. Don't forget it." Rose heard a noise and stood up.

"Has the feast started?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but no worries, we can always go to the kitchens if you are hungry. Hold on a moment…I hear something,…stay here." Rose told her.

Hermione gave her an, "Ok," and Rose walked towards the bathroom door. She stepped out into the hallway, only to see a troll standing there.

She widened her eyes, and before she knew it, she was whacked with the troll's club. It sent her flying into a nearby wall, where she hit the ground, unconscious.

Hermione called out for her, but heard no response. "Rose?...Rose, are you ok?" Opening the bathroom stall door, she saw the monster.

Just then, Harry and Ron ran up. Harry yelled. "Hermione! Move!" The girl ducked from the club swing, and hid under the sinks. Harry and Ron threw debris from broken stalls at the troll.

Within a few minutes, Ron had levitated the troll's club and knocked it out. Hermione got up, and asked the boys, "Where did Rose go? She was in here with me, and went to check on a noise before the troll came?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't know." The teachers took that moment to run in.

Professor McGonagall did not seem happy. "Explain yourselves."

Hermione spoke up. "It's my fault professor. I went looking for the troll. I thought I could handle it myself. My friends came looking for me, and if Harry and Ron didn't get here in time, I'd probably be dead."

"Well then, 5 points from Gryffindor. And boys, 5 points to each of you, for sheer dumb luck." The teacher said.

"Wait, Professor! My friend, Rose Briar, came looking for me. She said she heard a noise and left to check it out, but never came back."

"Yes, Miss Briar was found unconscious in the halls. Madame Pomfrey had taken her to the hospital wing. Most likely, she encountered the troll on its way in here."

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, she will be fine. Now the three of you, back to your common room." With that, the students left.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

The Golden Trio walked into the Gryffindor common room, and were bombarded with questions from the twins. Percy came down, and asked them why they weren't following him.

Hermione explained. "I was in the bathroom with Rose during dinner, we didn't know there was a troll loose. Harry and Ron came to warn us, but the troll found its way into the lavatory."

Percy kept a straight face, but there were slight twitches in his face, showing that he was worried. "And Rose is alright?"

The delay in answer just worsened his nerves. "She…is in the hospital wing. She left to go check on a noise, and apparently, the troll attacked her. She should be fine."

Percy nodded. "Of..of course. The three of you, off to bed. You too, Fred and George."

When the five disappeared, he went out to patrol the hallways, nonchalantly making his way towards the hospital wing. He could hear people talking inside.

"Were there any serious injuries?"

"Not much of great importance. She has a severe concussion, but that is the worst of it."

"Good. Should we let the students know?"

"Let's wait until the morning." The door opened, and Professor Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey stood there. The shorter professor looked at Percy with a question in his eyes.

Percy beat him to it. "Sorry Professor, I was coming to check on Miss Briar. Several students have been inquiring about her, and I told them I would bring them news on her."

Flitwick gave him an odd look, but said, "Tell them that she is to remain in the hospital wing for two days due to concussion. Her ankle is sprained, but no further injuries."

Percy nodded. "Right Professor. Good evening." With that, he turned and walked back towards the tower.

On the way back, he questioned himself. _'Why do I care if she is ok? It's because she reminds me of Ginny…right…'_

He dwelled on her more and more, and finally made it back to the common room, going to bed.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Rose woke up to see the white walls of the hospital wing yet again. Madame Pomfrey saw the girl waken, and said, "My, my, two times in three months, both pretty serious, you don't have the best luck."

Rose smiled. "I guess not."

Pascal was on the side table, casting a sidelong glance at the door every now and then. _'Rose, you really do seem to attract trouble. Are you cursed?'_

"No, Pascal. Just bad luck. I am afraid that I am quite behind on homework because of this, though. Is there any way for you to get someone to bring it down for me?" The girl asked.

The chameleon nodded. He jumped on the floor and scampered off, leaving Rose to snuggle back down into the blankets on the hospital bed.

He got around pretty fast for his size, and tagging along on students' shoes helped a lot. He could tell by the way the sun looked that it was breakfast time.

In about ten minutes, he had made his way to the library, finding the person he had been looking for, Percy. Percy was the only one that knew he was Rose's familiar, and that she could understand him.

The chameleon was his regular green as of now, and he climbed up the table at which Percy was working. Standing on top of the prefect's book, he waited to be noticed.

"I know you are there, Pascal, what do you want?"

He pointed at the book. Percy was confused. "Does Rose need something?"

The chameleon nodded. "Ok, she wants a book to read?" Pascal shook his head indicating no, changing his body color to red. He then pointed to Percy's paper, and moved his arms like he was writing, then he pointed back to the book.

"She…wants to draw…um…to write…to do homework?" Pascal nodded enthusiastically at the last one, turning green again.

"Ok, I'll ask Penelope to bring her her school bag." Percy stood up with a sigh. The animal hopped onto his shoulder as he packed his books and parchment, walking away.

Percy looked at the animal oddly, but said nothing, walking towards the Great Hall. He waved Penny over and explained the situation. Since they both had a free period, they walked together up to Ravenclaw Tower.

"So, this weekend is Hogsmeade." Penelope stated.

Percy smiled. "Yes, it is. Are you going with anyone?"

She grinned at him. "Well, I was thinking about going with my boyfriend, but it must be slipping his mind."

With that, the Gryffindor prefect laughed. "Well, I was planning on going with my girlfriend, but she was no where to be found yesterday."

"Oh, sorry about that, I was helping a friend of mine. Some girls plan their Hogsmeade attire days before. I never really understood that." Penelope said.

"Oh come on, you're a girl, you must have some clue."

"Not really. Anyways, I heard that Christopher McKnight was single again?"

"Yeah?" Percy was confused. "Why?"

"Oh, some girls were talking about it in my dorm. Apparently he goes through them pretty quick." She said nonchalantly.

Percy gave a silent sigh of relief. Was he jealous? He shrugged off the feeling as they kept walking. He noticed Pascal eyeing her closely, but decided to take no note of it.

Penelope continued talking. "I'd rather not draw his attention. Seeing as I have you, and he seems to just toy with girls' feelings like they are his playthings. If he ever talks about me, let me know please? I'd rather let him know my distaste of him before he acts stupid."

Percy nodded. "Sure. Boys like him don't deserve people like you."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks Perce! So, about Hogsmeade, got any plans for us yet?"

"Not yet, I wanted to know where you wanted to go, first." He said.

"Ok, I'll have to think about it. But at one point we just HAVE to stop in Honeydukes. I love that place!"

"As does everybody!" He grinned. "Nervous for OWLS?"

"YES! What do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"Something in the Ministry. You?"

"Probably a Healer." She replied.

During their conversation, Pascal was taking note of things that the Ravenclaw prefect said. He noticed that her eyes were bright when she spoke of Christopher, but when she spoke to Percy, they dulled a little. She spoke very casually, but too casual for their relationship. Also, her very quick cover as to why she doesn't like McKnight, and reassuring Percy set the chameleon off. He would have to speak to Rose.

**OK GUYS!  
**

**This is where you come in. I know this is obvious, but Penny and Percy are going to breakup. YOU GET TO CHOOSE HOW!**

**A. Rose walks in on Penny and Christopher kissing**

**B. Rose slowly gets hints from Pascal, and tells Percy.**

**Put it in the reviews, or PM me with your thoughts. Also, leave me a suggestion for future chapters!**

**If you look at my profile, I have another story, Through the Eyes of A LeStrange. I am thinking about stopping it. I have had a writers block with it, which is why I ask you to go on there and post any ideas for THAT story. I need a boost to write for it. Please check the AN on that story for more details.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! ILY!**


	5. Spying and Big Brothers

**Okay, thanks for the nice reviews!**

** SchoolrumblerJus – You are lovely as well! I'm glad you like the story!**

** Imightjustwishiwasaweasley – I like that idea, thanks for the suggestion!**

**I am soooooo sorry that the chapter is so short! I have been studying like crazy for testing, and didn't have a lot of time!**

**Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

Rose finished her last bit of homework, listening to Pascal explain recent events.

The chameleon said something that made her cringe. _'Penelope acts odd about some McKnight guy. Like she doesn't care, but she really does.'_

Rose came to her defense. "But Pascal, Penny would never do that to Percy. I don't understand why she would date him if she liked someone else."

Pascal nodded, thinking. '_I'm going to follow her, just to be sure that she is playing fair.'_

The girl sighed. "Fine, but don't make yourself noticeable. And don't get me in trouble."

The chameleon nodded and scampered off, leaving Rose packing her school bag. She was waiting to be released from the hospital wing. Hermione Granger walked in, with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley close on her heels.

"Rose! I heard you're getting out today!" the Hermione said, her eyes lighting up with joy. "These are my friends, Harry and Ron."

The third year smiled at them. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rose Briar."

Ron spoke up. "Aren't you the girl who talks to animals?"

She nodded. "I think so. Is that how people describe me?"

Harry looked at her oddly. "Why do you talk to animals?"

"Well, I don't speak animal languages if that's what you're wondering. I like them because they don't judge, tease, or make fun of me. They are easy to talk to, especially when I don't have anyone else." Rose stated.

Hermione looked upset. "That's awful,..I mean, that it's bad that you went through situations like that."

The boys nodded, agreeing with her. Madame Pomfrey bustled over, handing the blonde a potion. "It's Pepper Up, to help you get through the day, drink it and be off."

She nodded, gulping it down, and stood up. She grabbed her bag, and Harry said, "Can we go to the Great Hall with you? It's lunch time about now."

Rose smiled. "Sure."

Hermione grabbed her hand. "Sit with us at the Gryffindor table, you know Ron's brothers, right?"

Rose nodded again. "I know Fred, George, and Percy."

"Good, then lets go."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Pascal followed Penelope, who was giggling and whispering to her friends. He got closer, to hear what she was saying. "And that fool thinks I love him! Do you think it's working? Is he jealous yet?"

Her friend laughed. "Definitely. He keeps eyeing you, then Percy, with a distraught look on his face."

"Ha! I knew it! Next time you see him, mention that things aren't going too well between Percy and I. Maybe he'll make a move."

One of Penny's friends was a little anxious looking. "But what about Percy?"

"What about him? Once Chris gets the guts to do something, I'll break it off with Weasley. He thinks that I genuinly care about his little 'Ministry of Magic career opportunites'. It's quite amusing, how blind he is." The prefect said, stifling a laugh.

Pascal narrowed his eyes. He scampered off, trying to find Rose. He had to tell her about this.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

Rose sat down with the first years. She listened as the ranted about how horrid Snape was, how smart Hermione was, and how exciting Quidditch was. Hermione didn't speak much about the last topic, though.

Ron looked at Rose. "Are you going to try out for Ravenclaw Quidditch? You've got the body for it." Then, realising what he said, blushed as red as his hair.

The third year laughed. "I never thought about trying out. They are still looking for a Keeper and a Chaser. I guess I might."

Ron continued. "You should! We have our first flying lesson soon, and tryouts are this week. Do you know how to play?"

Rose nodded. "I learned in America. It is pretty fun, especially when you go against rival schools, but I guess you all don't do that here."

"No, we just go agaisnt the different houses."

"I suspected as much. So, Hermione, how are you liking the world of magic?"

The girl smiled. "Oh, it's splendid! How did you learn you were a witch?"

Rose's smile faltered, and the three noticed it. "Long story." Was all she said.

The twins sat down, one next to her, the other on the opposite side. Fred spoke up. "The words, 'Long story', just mean that you don't want to tell anyone. So Rosebud,.."

George continued. "Do tell us how you discovered your powers."

"It doesn't matter whether it was.."

"Embarressing,"

"Creepy,"

"Or disgusting."

"We're just veeery curious."

Rose went pale, and the Golden Trio could tell she was uncomfortable. "I..don't want to talk about it."

The twins didn't notice her nervous state, and continued badgering her. "Come on, pleeeease!"

"We bet it is super excited!"

"Probably bloody amazing!"

Rose was conflicted inside. Normally, she could keep a calm outside look, but she couldn't keep it up. They just kept going on and on about how awesome it must be, but they didn't know how terrifying and heart-breaking it had been.

As they kept pushing her, she finally gave up and yelled, "It showed up when my parents were killed. Happy now?" With that, she got up and left the Great Hall, ignoring the wide-eyed stares of shock given her by her friends.

She felt the tears creeping up again, so she kept walking, going outside to the lake. She sat by a tree, and let the droplets fall from her eyes.

She could hear footsteps approaching, but was too focused on stopping her tears to tell them to leave. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Percy. His face was wrinkled with confusion and worry, and she just closed her eyes.

"Rose, what happened? I heard you yell and you ran out here."

Rose opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't get the words out. "I…its just…the twins…"

Percy's face contorted into one of anger. "What did the idiots do this time. I can go find them and.."

"No!" she interrupted. "They didn't mean to. They just…brought up a touchy subject. I'm sorry for making you worried. I shouldn't be this upset. I'm just being stupid."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I have, and it just doesn't help. I don't like pity, it makes me feel inferior." She answered, opening her eyes and staring at the lake.

"Well, I won't pity you, if that's what you think." Percy said. He knew it had to be pretty bad to upset Rose. She normally held her ground, and acted carefree, but to see this much sad feeling was enough to make him nervous.

"Everyone talks about how they discovered their magic. All their stories are exciting, and they are just thrilled, but I hate the way I found mine."

Percy gave a silent sigh of relief. "I'm sure it isn't that bad. I mean, it doesn't matter if it is embaressing."

"It isn't embaressing. I guess you didn't hear what I yelled."

"Um,…no?"

"My parents were killed, that's when my magic showed up. I was about to be shot, but the man's weapon turned into a bird." Rose said, voice emotionless.

Percy looked at her with shock. "Rose, I'm so.."

She cut him off. "You said you wouldn't pity me. Anyways, it's been a while since that happened, and I'm just being an idiot. I keep overreacting when people bring it up."

"You aren't overreacting, it's natural to feel that way. If you didn't, then you should be worried. It just means that you loved them."

Rose looked up at Percy and smiled. "Thanks." She hugged him, and whispered in his ear, "You're the big brother I never had." She stood up and walked back to the castle, leaving Percy there to his own thoughts.


	6. Telling the Truth and Hurting

**Hey Guys! **

**I've decided to take the rest of the story and make it as a bunch of one-shot type of things. I am working more on my other story, so check it out as well.**

**Thanks!**

**Cookies for all! (::) (::)**

Percy felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the blonde third year. Her hair was hanging loose, down to her mid-calf. She had some flowers in her hair, and her eyes weren't shining like usual. "Rose, can I help you?"

She seemed nervous. "Percy, I don't know how to explain this, but you need to stop seeing Penelope."

"Rose what the he.. what are you talking about?" he asked, feeling slightly angry at her statement.

She sighed. "I saw Penny snogging Christopher in a broom closet. She tried to obliviate me, but I got away."

"Wh..what? No, she would never do this!"

"Percy! Pascal has been spying on her all month, she is cheating on you! She used you to make him jealous!"

"You and this..this lizard thing! He can't talk! And, I think I'd know if my girlfriend is cheating on me!" the prefect was beside himself with anger.

"I know you don't believe me, but you can look into my mem,"

"No Rose!" He cut off. "Quit being like this! You are just a stupid girl who is meddling in my life and I don't appreciate it! Now quit being a loon and leave me alone!" With that, the prefect left, not turning back to see the shocked tears on the girls face.

**RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEBBBBBRRRIIIAAARRR**

From then on Percy had severed all contact with the third year. He was angry with her, and told Penny what happened. Penelope denied it, saying that Rose was just jealous.

He did, however, notice one thing about the younger girl. She seemed depressed. Her usual glow was gone, her eyes glazed over, expression blank. The twins picked up on it as well.

They tried to perk her up with pranks and jokes, but she would merely smile then return to her quiet state.

She was picked on more often, and her mind was too blurred to respond. She took the jibes and insults, most of the time not hearing them.

The Gryffindor Prefect had missed his conversations that took place with the girl. He used to study Runes with her, and her crazy statements always made it entertaining. Now that she was gone, it was just him and Penny, and he hated to admit it, but it was boring.

He refused to think about fixing it. If only he had...


	7. Making Amends

**Hi my lovely chocolate chips!**

**Thanks for reading so far! Soon will be some bigger time skips. I have plans for their adulthood already! YAY! **

**Here's another small set!**

**(::) Cookies for all who review! (::)**

Percy was hurt, heartbroken, and humiliated. His "girlfriend" apparently WAS cheating on him, as he soon found out. He was a ploy to make McKnight jealous, there was never any love to begin with.

What he felt the most though, was regret. He hadn't believed Rose, he instead broke her spirits. He knew he had to apologize, but he didn't know how. He was definitely NOT going to ask for help, though.

That was when he found her outside, singing softly to a fawn.

"I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days, If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part, If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human,"

The prefect could hear the meaning to the words she sang, and he knew she felt that way. It made him feel even guiltier. Then she stopped and said, "You can come if you want, Percy."

He made his way out, awkwardly sitting next to her. He took one look into her eyes, where a single tear had slipped out. He wiped it away and said, "I'm sorry."

She didn't respond, but merely leaned in to hug him. "Can we be friends?" he asked.

She smiled, genuinely. "Yes, we can."

He felt a surge of joy, seeing the light return to her eyes.


End file.
